HeadMaster
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Emily is a naughty school who gets punished by Mr Hotchner the headmaster WARNING BDSM little i guess dont like dont read please go gental first fanfic


Headmaster's office

Emily sat out the headmaster's office again for not wearing the correct uniform again. Her heart began to pump faster with worry; there has been some rumours that Mr. Hotchner spanks the naughty girls in his school, rebellious Emily knew she would be one of them girls.

She was called into his office shutting the door behind her standing a few inches away from his wooden desk, he looked up from his computer to look at her. She was wearing a black school skirt that came up to her mid thigh and her white blouse tide up just above her belly button, the shirt showed her bright pink bra under it giving everyone a look at her amazing cleavage and high heeled black shoes.

"Emily you are not allowed to wear those shoes in my school take them off "shouted Mr. Hotchner in a deep threatening tone. Emily slowly bent down and toke the high heeled shoes and placed them beside her feet.

" you are not allowed to wear such a short skirt take it off now " he said in the same tone Emily could feel herself get wet in her red lace panties again she didn't answer just followed her orders and removing her skirt and placing near her shoes.

"you are not allowed to wear a bra of that colour or wear your shirt like that remove the at once !" she didn't need to be told again seeing the anger in his face made her take her clothes of quicker now in just laced panties he got up from his chair holding a black whip, Emily's heart pumped faster as he approached her " lie down on the table and hold on to the sides " she hissed as her warn breast hit the cold table, she held the sides of the table so tight her knuckles turned white.

" you are going to count how many times I whip you, forget and I will start again if you take your hands off the table I will start again" with that he massaged Emily's perfect arse, she couldn't help but moan he toke his hands away.  
And whipped her arse "one "  
Again harder this time "two "  
And again " three " she said and began to cry  
He massaged her now red raw arse cheeks for a few moment and then hitting her again but this time with his bare hand "four" she shouted wanting to cover her abused arse cheeks she didn't want more punishment.

"get on your knees NOW" he shouted as she got on to her knees before she had time to wipe away her tears he put his long hard cock in her mouth all the way in and kept her head there, holding onto her holding her soft dark hair he closed his eye and threw his he back as he pulled her head back and then pushing in back in over and over going faster and faster, every time hitting her gag reflex. He did this for 10minutes tears still running down her face " get up and lie back on the table she did as she was told getting back into her original position he toke of his belt and tied he hands behind her back and then placing his silk tie over her eyes and tying it behind her head .

He then moving her panties to the side allowing access to her hairless sex which was dripping wet her could tell she was enjoying this. Emily gasped as he put hard cock into her tight sex. He began pounding into her as fast as he could holding her hips slamming into her repeatedly "more" "yes oh ohhhh sir please more ohhhh god yes " was all Emily could say, she heard a grunt as he squired his hot cum inside her.

He then pulled out of her Emily whimpered as he pulled out of her. She was so close to orgasm when he stopped. He put back on his suit removing his belt from her wrists and the silk tie from her eyes. She looked up to see a fully dressed Mr Hotchner " please " she mumbled she looked down to the floor and only looked up when she heard him say "please what ?". He said in a amused voice "please I wanna cum please make me cum " she begged .

He looked her into the eyes and said " only good girls get to cum Emily " and walked out the door to leave Emily to put her uniform back on. " I guess Iv got to be a good girl from now on" she said to herself with a smile as she walked out of his office.


End file.
